


Augur

by RyneiDai



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyneiDai/pseuds/RyneiDai
Summary: Augur; A seer or prophet; To predictOrla Halt is another transfer student starting her year at Spencer Academy and she is determined to enjoy her senior year of highschool. She finds herself drawn towards one Tyler Simms and she doesn't fully understand the things that seem to be happened around him and his friends.
Relationships: Tyler Simms/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Augur

On a Saturday afternoon, there was a small handful of students standing at the front of the prestigious school that was Spencer Academy. The large brick building near them screamed 'academia,' but the lack of movement and life beyond the groups of students made it seem like they were up to no good. That is the nature of starting at a new private school where some of the students lived on campus. The freshman had their orientation on Monday, while the transfers had a meet up on Saturday when they were required to make sure all their paperwork and things were finished and accurate. 

It was at exactly eleven when an older man in a fitted gray suit came out of the front doors of the brick building. He introduced himself as Provost Higgins and asked for all of them to follow him to give a quick tour of the campus. That was about it. There not any of those ice breakers that groups of people are made to do. There was a tour of campus, a little bit of the schools history, a short and serious display of what the faculty expect from student and that there would be no tolerance for any troubling behavior, and a brief answering of questions. Then the Provost was off back into his building, and the students left to go back to their dorms or their own homes. 

"So I'll see you there tonight?" One of the older students asked to another. She was blonde with a sincere happy smile. 

"Yeah, I'll see if I can get a ride from the step-brother or something. But I'll be there, he made it seem like this thing is gonna be amazing and might as well finish the summer with a bang," replied a brunette facing the blonde, she was also smiling.

"I can pick you up," the blonde said with another smile. "Give me your address, my roommate Kate can give me directions." 

"Uhhh, it's kind of out of the ways for going to the Dell's. How about I meet you in town, at the general store?" The brunette had a hopeful expression on her face. 

"Sure. About 8 sound good?" 

"Sounds great, Sarah." 

"Great! I'll see you then Orla," Sarah said with a hug and a smile.

The two went their separate ways. Most of the other students who had been on the tour were making their way up to the dorm building that Sarah was now walking towards. Her blue sun dress flowing in the light breeze on this sunny early afternoon. Orla, however, was walking towards the parking lot where only a few cars were parked. She was pulling her thick long hair up into a bun. The hair out of the way showing that up she was wearing a purple tank top and had a very visible summer tan on her shoulders. 

As she neared her mom's car that she borrowed for the afternoon, a yellow hummer pulled into the spot next to her. A boy jumping out, obviously someone who is belonging at a prestigious school such as Spencer Academy, well if the newness and expensive quality of his everything were anything to go by. He walked around his car and smiled at her as he asked if she was one of the new transfers.

"Tyler Simms," he held out his hand when she replied 'yes' and told him her name was Orla Halt. "That's a beautiful name." 

"It's Irish," she replied with a chuckle as she let go of his hand.

"What's it mean?"

"Golden princess," She said with a playful tone as she straightened up her back and held her head up high. 

He chuckled at that, "very fitting." His voice was soft and flirty causing her to blush. They spoke for a few minutes about where she went to school prior and how her move to Ipswich was. "So hey, I know this is kind of spur of the moment. But there's this party at the Dell's tonight, would you like to go with me?" 

"I'm going with one of the other transfer girls. But I'd love to have a local show me who's who," she paused as he nodded. "I think we'll be there around 8:30." 

"I'll keep my eyes open, Princess," he said in a playfully teasing manner before grabbing her hand again and giving the back of it a light peck as he bowed to her. She blushed with a unbelieved giggle at his antics.

He watched her get into her car, saying goodbye to one another. They waved at each other as she drove out of the parking lot. 

The sky was that fading into darker blue when Orla was dropped off at the general store just a minute or two after 8 pm. Her mom called out the window, as she slowly drove away, that if she needed anything to call. 

There were grey clouds hanging in the darkening sky making it seem colder than it actually was. Though it was noticeably cooler than the afternoon weather. 

Orla was wearing a light grey, knitted cardigan that went to her mid thigh. Under it she wore a cobalt blue crop top and high waisted black shorts. Her black boots went up to her ankles and had a slight heel making her not at all noticeably taller than her average American girl height. Across her chest was the to strap to her purse that rested on her hip. It was leather and well worn, and small enough to fit the essentials anyone would need. 

It was a minute or two later that Sarah pulled up to the curb next to Orla. Her roommate, Kate, sitting in the passenger seat. Kate was beautiful. Darker toned and the pose of someone who could easily be considered regal.

Once in the car, Sarah introduced both girls and then they drove off to the outskirts of town towards the Dell's. They talked about Orla's encounter with the cute guy in the hummer and about what some of the students were like. Kate happy to gush about the friend of her boyfriend, particularly gush that Tyler wasn't much of a ladies man as their other friend, and that he was definitely single if Orla was interested. 

It wasn't until after they had arrived at the Dell's did Kate give them the who's who of the party. Aaron Abbott is a prick and treats girls like trash, new guy that wasn't at the little orientation session that afternoon, and then them. 

"Who are they?" Sarah asked as Kate, with a grin on her face, stared off at a group of guys who were walking towards them. 

"The Sons of Ipswhich." With breathy quality to Kate's voice as she said the words. 

"Hey, Kate." Said the tall, thin, brunet leading the group. He had that whole tall, dark and mysterious look going for him as he smiled at Kate and gave a shy smile to the other girls. 

"Hi, Caleb," Kate said quickly before kissing one of the other guys. This one as tall, but with a wider and more muscular frame. His brown hair went down to his shoulders. The black leather jacket he wore did not hide the muscles in his arms as he wrapped an arm around Kate's waist. 

"Hey baby, you're late," Kate said once they pulled apart. 

"Sorry, had a thing with the family. Who's this?" He nodded towards the two girls. 

"This is my new roommate Sarah, and this is Orla. Guys this is my boyfriend Pogue Parry. That's Tyler Simms, " her hand waving to each name as she said them. "Reid."

"Garwin," the blond guy cut her off and pushing his way forward to take Sarah's hand in his. "Reid Garwin. You know Sarah was my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of her." 

Sarah let an uncomfortable chuckle. Her eyes confused as to what that was supposed to mean. But didn't think long on the matter when Reid was pushed out of the way and dropped her hand as the last guy introduced himself. 

"Caleb, and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way."

Off to the side, Orla and Tyler gravitated towards each other. Orla asking if his friend was always that weird. They didn't even notice when the other people had joined their group, but they felt the tension that pulled their attention to them. 

A moment later one of the new comers threw up on the back of the one getting in Caleb's face. That caused everyone to jump back real quick and blessed the tension because everyone was focused on staying as clean as they were when they arrived. 

"Yo! Dylan just called," a voice yelled from the dj booth, "Said he saw a cop car heading this way on old Dell Road." 

Thus triggering the madness. Everyone made their way to the makeshift parking lot that was off in the distance. In the midst of it all, Orla had left Tyler's side. He was looking around as he made his way towards his car until Reid threw his arm around his shoulders and was all but demanding his attention.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love the Covenant and back in my fanfict.net days that was pretty much all I wrote about. Never finished those and I dont know if I know how TBH. 
> 
> And I keep a journal of words I like the sound of or their definition, this being one of the later. So I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
